


the guide to reinvigorating the weary and stressed out

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: They are nothing like him yet Kyungsoo has always found home in the arms of his lovers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: the guide to reinvigorating the weary and stressed out  
> Author: junxouji/zhonqrens  
> Characters/Pairing(s): Kyungsoo/Baekhyun/Chanyeol  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 2.6k  
> Warnings: poly relationships.  
> Disclaimer: The only disclaimer this needs is to prepare yourself for poorly written smut.  
> Author Notes: This was written for top!soo fest. :) As always I think I don’t ever give myself enough time to finish things so it ends up a bit rushed. This is by no means what I am capable of but I really wanted to finish on time. Sobs loudly. But, it’s not a complete trainwreck either so there is that. Nonetheless, I want to thank the mods for approaching me so I could have to opportunity to write this! I was pretty pumped for it despite not having as much time as I would have liked to put into this. I apologize for any typos - I tend to write at ridiculous hours.

_Love me in the middle of your lowest night_  
I’ll be sure to lift you if you promise me.  
Give me your affection and your honesty-  
If I could feel your touch, if I could be your love

  
  
  
There is no denying that without them his life would not be anywhere as close to as fulfilling as it was now. Truthfully, as the months went by Do Kyungsoo found it considerably harder to imagine a life without the duo by his side.  
  
He had never been the sort to look for love. In fact, he prided himself on his reasonability. From a young age Kyungsoo was a level-headed alpha with determination and drive that made him a good doctor as well as a frustratingly boring person to date. But where Kyungsoo lacked in enthusiasm and zeal he made up in sincerity. Despite all the odds stacked against their sort of romantic arrangement he was _happy_ with Baekhyun and Chanyeol.  
  
In retrospect he never imagined he would be dating in such circumstances. After knowing both for such a long time he can confidently say that what they have works out for them.  
  
Baekhyun was someone he met in his university days. From the start Baekhyun had announced unceremoniously that he was an omega and he was available. It was something endearing about the other’s exuberant personality and loud confidence. Kyungsoo found it refreshing for a forward omega to be able to announce what they wanted with the same determination many alphas had. Baekhyun was incredibly nurturing and sweet as well, doused with a playful amount of mischief. Loud, mildly annoying, but completely fond of the communications major - they began an odd friendship that consisted mainly of Baekhyun flirting in poor taste.  
  
Chanyeol did not come along until Kyungsoo had newly established his relationship with Baekhyun during his residence period at the hospital. Instead of jealousy, when Baekhyun found out the inspiring singer was trying to woo his boyfriend he accepted it, rather than went in for a kill. Months later Chanyeol, beta and looking part-time as a barista while he sought his songwriting dreams, was invited to move in with them. Chanyeol added youthfulness to their relationship and most of all inflamed their passion with his blinding smiles, blustering laughter, and overwhelming happiness.  
  
It seemed fast pace and untraditional. It _was_ in all rights. Kyungsoo, somehow, had never regretted it. Even when he was nearly trampled when he got home from long shifts at the poorly staffed hospital by an eager Baekhyun and a cooking Chanyeol. Mind you, Chanyeol was banned from the kitchen all together but it never stopped him from trying. He come to love the nights when he pressed between two bodies until Baekhyun whined of being hot or Chanyeol accidentally elbowed him in the face with his ridiculously long limbs.  
  
It was amusing to see the looks of their unsuspecting neighbors and friends who silently tried to figure out the three living together. Usually their curiosity wasn’t peaked until they realized Kyungsoo was an alpha - a far cry from the traditional stereotype that oozed masculinity. (Chanyeol always got side-eyed skeptically when it became clear by scent he was a beta.) Their families took the news as many would. There was confusion, concern, and mild disapproval. In their world there was only scenarios for two people to be together as mates, anything else did not fit in what was taught at an early age to be what a _family_ was. In the end, it was Kyungsoo who fought the hardest for them to all be accepted - never settling for anyone trampling on the people and relationship that made his life so substantial.  
  
Even now, nothing has changed when Kyungsoo enters their shared apartment sliding off his shoes. His arrival home never goes unnoticed because a body is flying towards him and Kyungsoo is barely able to put his coat away before he’s catching Baekhyun in his arms with a grunt. Clean red hair is pressed to his face and shortly after thin pink lips sneakily dart to press a kiss to his lips.  
  
“You look exhausted.” Baekhyun is saying not loosening his grip as Kyungsoo tries to put away his briefcase. “I left lunch for you. Did the receptionist let you know? They really have to stop making you work so much overtime.”  
  
Kyungsoo hums and nods. Baekhyun was not the best cook but he was loads better than Chanyeol. Bless their hearts for trying, Kyungsoo always appreciated it. “We are already understaffed and everyone is under a lot of pressure. It does not help this week everything that could go wrong has. Is Chanyeol sleep?”  
  
Baekhyun scowls but nods. “He got home not too long ago. They worked him on the overnight shift. I had _no_ one to keep me warm last night.” Baekhyun’s voice dips in a verbal pout as his nose brushes Kyungsoo’s jaw in complaint.  
  
In the comforts of their home Baekhyun does not mind allowing himself to unleash his omegan nature. Outside of their home he would insist on being treated as any alpha would but between Kyungsoo and Chanyeol he does not mind feeling small. Kyungsoo finds the mixture of independence and desire to be coddled completely adorable and uniquely Baekhyun.  
  
“No one?” He teases as the other male scrunches his nose “Let me shower and then I can give you the attention you desire.”  
  
Baekhyun’s warm brown eyes flash his lips curling up in a pretty smile. “Can I help bathe you?” He asks. There was one undeniable fact about Baekhyun - he was a vixen but he was incredibly doting as well. “I miss taking care of my alpha.” The way his voice dips indicates how their night will be spent. Somehow, Kyungsoo cannot say he can complain.  
  
“If you would like.”  
  
They are quiet as they move to the bathroom. Chanyeol works wild hours and the giant often pushes himself to take more shifts despite them both insisting he should focus on his music career. The beta does not want to be seen as a freeloader given both his boyfriends’ successful careers. But, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun both understand how hard it is to get to where you want to be. They want to _help_ Chanyeol even if it means being helping financially. Nonetheless, the beta works just as hard as they do to bring in his share of rent. There is more than once Baekhyun has offered to use his connections with the radio station he works at to give Chanyeol a boost but the beta refuses. He wants to do things on his own.  
  
Baekhyun runs the bath more hot than warm adding a generous amount of strawberry bubble bath. Kyungsoo neatly undresses folding his work clothes and tossing them into the hamper by the door. Baekhyun’s eyes glance up from the water he is testing with his hand and his gaze drops to Kyungsoo’s now exposed body. The heat in his eyes and suddenly waft of asoural in the air is enough to push Kyungsoo forward to help the omega undress as well.  
  
Baekhyun has always been pilant under Kyungsoo’s touch. He can be hard and mouthy when he needs to be but otherwise nothing more than an oversized kitten eager to please. It makes Kyungsoo nearly chuckle when the other is tripping over his own pants to get them off.  
  
The omega has always been beautiful. A tuft of red hair and a button nose peers back at him. Those wanton eyes framed with thick lashes and devious intentions. It is hard for Kyungsoo to imagine someone so charming, so sought after, and so lovely could _ever_ be his. What could Baekhyun possibly see in him to inspire something like this?  
  
The water is more hot than it is warm just how Kyungsoo likes. He hisses lowly as he sinks down and Baekhyun follows thin legs framing his waist. The other smells sweet and Kyungsoo suspects he had bathed prior to his arrival home but does not call the other out on him. Instead he basks in the moment as Baekhyun’s slender fingers rake through his hair.  
  
“You overwork yourself.” Baekhyun murmurs quietly - voice both so sweet, so gentle, and so loving it makes Kyungsoo’s heart ache some. There is a soft kitten kiss pressed to the corner of his mouth as Baekhyun whines lowly. “What am I going to do with you and Chanyeol?”  
  
Kyungsoo smiles. “What can I say? We both work ourselves to exhaustion to support your shopping addiction.”  
  
Baekhyun scowls pinching the side of the alpha. Baekhyun is fully capable of supporting himself. It is a mere tease. Kyungsoo suspects Chanyeol is a lot more like him than anything else. He wants to work hard, gain success, and be able to give his mates the life he always desired for them to have. They just all come from different career paths, different levels of the career totem pole, and varying success.  
  
“But what good is all your success, all your hard work, and all your efforts if you cannot enjoy the small things because you lack the time or energy? Our apartment is expensive, the cars are a mini fortune, and we are all working so hard we barely have time together,” Baekhyun’s voice drips back to a pout “You are working the hardest, the longest, and come home barely standing on your own feet.”  
  
“Baekhyun, all of these things are what I want us to all have. I want a very comfortable life for you both. I love my job. I knew what it was going to be like when I signed up for all this overtime. I know it’s hard but it won’t be like this forever. Just now as we’re sorting it all out.”  
  
Baekhyun hums in disapproval but he does not disagree. Even he is guilty of working too hard and too often. He just wishes there was another way. Rather, it seems people have to work their entire lives to survive instead of living to do anything else. Living to love and be loved, living to explore and travel, living to have moments to cherish--instead there is the bitterness of adulthood and responsibilities.  
  
Baekhyun slots against his own sweetly as if they cannot agree they can do something more productive with their precious time. He caves and shutters almost instantly when Kyungsoo flicks his tongue expertly. It releases a loud whimper from the others mouth and Kyungsoo snorts unable to help himself. Baekhyun playfully glares at him with a small huff before sliding his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair to angle his head in a better position to kiss.  
  
Neither of them notice the bathroom door open before it’s too late. A messy haired, drowsy, and not so surprised Chanyeol is padding in with vibrant silver hair. His face is puffy and swollen from sleep, his clothes are wrinkled, and his hair jutting up. Baekhyun breaks from the kiss before peering over his shoulder.  
  
“I wondered why I woke up to an empty bed.” Chanyeol sulks.  
  
Kyungsoo wonders how he ended up with two pouty lovers. “You can join us but this tub is only so big.” Kyungsoo murmurs.  
  
“That’s fine because both of you make up one of me.” Chanyeol smiles tiredly before tossing his clothes aside as well.  
  
The water rises dangerously high when Chanyeol sinks down his chest pressed against Baekhyun’s back and his knees swallow Kyungsoo’s. His drowsy expression doesn’t fade right away as he leans to kiss Baekhyun’s nape. Chanyeol had always been the most sexually bold between them all so it is no surprise when his hands disappear in the water and Baekhyun moans loudly.  
  
Baekhyun pushes back at the fingers that abruptly push in him. He was still stretched from when Chanyeol had taken care of him earlier but there is a satisfying burn when those long, beautiful, and willowy fingers reach deep inside of him.  
  
“Earlier Baek couldn’t shut up about your knot.” Chanyeol admits quietly as Baekhyun huffs at the betrayal a small whimper escaping him when Chanyeol presses firmly in _that_ spot.  
  
Kyungsoo smiles as Baekhyun has the audacity to look bashful. The omega has not changed a day since they met. It’s refreshing. Baekhyun messily kisses him against this time quivering any time Chanyeol’s fingers does something magical his hardness pressing against Kyungsoo’s stomach rather eagerly.  
  
“Skip the formalities and just enter me. I waited all night.” It reminds Kyungsoo that Baekhyun had been alone, needy, and desirous. The least he could do was grant the other’s wishes.  
  
He does not have to move though. Chanyeol’s hands grip his base (bless those long limbs) and he is sliding Baek down on him. Baekhyun has never been patient and his hips sway rolling down causing Kyungsoo to try to still him some as he gets used to the tight heat wrapped around him. Baekhyun is having none of the waiting game. At some other time they can take it slow and romantic. Right now, Baekhyun wants to fuck himself raw and exhausted on Kyungsoo just to express how much he _fucking_ missed him.  
  
The omega goes to down as Chanyeol whispers dirty encouragements as he pecks Baekhyun’s nape. His large hands have wrapped around and began getting Baekhyun off in slow, sloppy, and tired movements. Kyungsoo wonders if Chanyeol does not want anything back. Perhaps he could be kind enough to wake him up later with a blow job for being so patient and doting when it clear his two lovers need to get off a lot more than him.  
  
He is dragged out of his thoughts with a flick of Baekhyun’s waist. It has him hitching his breath and heat pooling dangerously quick in his gut. When he was younger he might have been embarrassed how quick it gets him off but now with stress, lack of time, and exhaustion threatening to put him in bed before eight pm on nights he does not work overtime he has nothing to be ashamed of.  
  
Baekhyun must sense it because he grinds down ruthless. He splashes water and shows no care. He acts as if Kyungsoo’s cock was made specifically for him to do this. Not that Kyungsoo is complaining but it’s hard to think of anything but the nearing blinding light approaching until he mewled loudly when he can no longer hold it. Baekhyun does not stop. Instead, a few more hard thrusts as if he is milking out Kyungsoo for all he is fucking worth. Chanyeol’s hand works more furiously then. He must want his lovers to finish so they can focus on actually cleaning and then sleeping. Baekhyun lets out the cute soft noises as he rides Kyungsoo’s softening cock and searches for his own high.  
  
His voice breaks when he comes to his end. They sit there for a moment in cooling water with heavy breaths. It’s Chanyeol that moves to finish bathing his spent lovers. They are pulled from the bath and dried down by the doting beta. He dresses them warmly and pushes them to bed muttering about _he’ll be the one to clean up_. Kyungsoo wants to protest but Baekhyun is cuddling him before he knows it. He feels the bed dip and Chanyeol embrace him from behind shortly afterwards.  
  
“You didn’t-” Kyungsoo begins.  
  
“It’s okay.” Chanyeol says softly as he presses a kiss to the top of Kyungsoo’s head. “It was enough knowing you two did. Now let’s rest. Tomorrow is the first day in a long time we all have off together. I have many date ideas.”  
  
Kyungsoo smiles.  
  
“As long as we end up in bed like this again. I could die happily.” Baekhyun grumbles from his front sounding like a well fed kitten who has been spoilt far too much. But he has a point - _thisdid not seem too bad at all._


End file.
